Mello and Matt Save the World
by RinRinRin
Summary: L is dead and Near has failed, when the world's thrown into choas under Kira's ruthless rein, only two sucessors to L are left as a threat. An unrecognized threat counted amongst the casualties... This is their story. Rated M: Language, Violence, MxM
1. Prologue: Leavin' Out Today

**Wow… this may be the first serious, non-parody FanFic I've written in ages. Not sure what to tell you, if it sucks… I'm sorry. I've been real used to funny stuff so… Who knows how this will go. R&R. ;D Ugh… this is a long one. I had to pretty much write out the entire 61****st**** chapter in order to prologue this right. **

**Mello POV**

Prologue: Leaving Out Today

Matt and I were in the common room, I was snapping off a piece of Hershey's Chocolate as the redhead sat diligently fighting onward, through the last level of Super Mario. I envy his skills; I never made it past Level 10… I stared over his shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to pay attention as he pwned Bowser.

"Mello!" Linda, a short brunette who held the 4th ranking right under Matt, called out, skipping over to us. She had a sneer-ish gleam in her eye. Oh great…

"What do you want, Linda?" I asked giving her a look of annoyance and complete discontent with the fact I was talking to her. She was soooo annoying, her and her little squad of brats who did her bidding always had some sort of fucking shit to bother you about. Matt's battle with Bowser raged on in the background.

"Roger wants you; he called Near in as well." She continued. "What'd you do this time?" She accused. What was strange is I hadn't. Matt and I had been remotely inactive lately, normally we'd be enduring long never ending lectures from Roger on how we should behave and blahdy, blah, blah…

Matt paused his game and answered for me pushing his goggles up on his head. "What for?" He asked tilting his head slightly. I looked to Linda apathetically. "Well?"

"I dunno. He was looking for you that's all." She said before prancing off, her cronies following like little puppy dogs behind her, leaving us blinking at her. That was random. What did he need me for? It's not like I'd done anything, and it'd make more sense if he'd summoned Matt as well. I never flew solo when it came to our destructive hobbies. They were much more fun to do together. The likeliness that it was one of the normal things I was wanted for was unlikely.

Matt and I looked at each other in utter confusion. Obviously he was as confused as I was about this. Weird…

"I'll be right back then…" I said standing up, taking the last bite of my chocolate bar before discarding the wrapper to a random space on the carpet. He watched it hit the floor then un-paused his game.

"Good luck, Mells." He said returning his attention to the pixilated screen.

I left the common room and took the corridor to Roger's Office. I knew the short cut, I learned it after many a trek there for blowing shit up, setting things on fire, assaulting people… the works. I stopped in front of the big oak wood door. With no hesitation I cracked it open just barely and peaked in contemplatively.

"Come in, Mello." Roger ordered solemnly looking down, with an expression I could only describe as remorse. What happened? I blinked twice then threw the door open and walked in, the door swung shut and clicked ensuring that no one could over hear what was going on.

I surveyed the room for any sign as to why I was here, was L going to pick his successor? L was no where to be found, the possibility was yet another unlikely one, but I still glanced disgustedly at the sheepish albino, Near, who sat on the floor curling his hair as he solved yet another completely blank puzzle.

What was the point in his blank puzzle any way? It's pointless, mainly because every piece was the same size and shape, there was no way you couldn't finish it. It defied all logic and made me once again ponder, how is _Near _first in line to succeed L?

This was a common thing that made me wonder. I could not understand that little freak. Nothing Near ever did made any sense. _Or perhaps he is so advanced I could not comprehend it…_ I thought. I frowned; I was going to pound the shit out of him for making me think that way…

I left my thoughts realizing I'd nearly forgot why I was here, as I also noticed Roger looked even more upset, he blinked sad, sleepy eyes at Near and I. "What is it Roger?" I asked curiously nearing his desk.

He closed his eyes and leaned his chin harder on his hands that could barely prop it up by how disappointed he was to say it. "L is dead."

My eyes widened as I was taken aback, I jolted backwards in shock. Near looked up at Roger with the utmost difficulty of concealing his shock as well; a first for the emotionless sheep kid. I shook almost violently; it took a lot of strength not to lose my bearings. The room was dead silent.

"DEAD!? Bu-but how???" I slammed my fists on his desk wide eyed breaking the silence. Had I heard correctly? Was L really dead? There's no way. I received no answer, Roger sat in silence and the only noise to follow was Near's putting the final piece down on his puzzle. "Do you mean he was killed by Kira, is that it???" I demanded. Finally he answered one of my questions.

"Most likely, yes."He replied not changing position or expression, not giving any more details. It was infuriating, I acted on impulse, still trying to finalize this as a fact I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer and demanding once more. "He was going to give Kira the death penalty and now… HE'S DEAD?? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME?!?!?"

Before startled Roger could answer Near abruptly stood up and emptied his entire puzzle on the floor holding it high above his head closing his eyes as he said calmly. "If we don't win the game; if we don't solve the puzzle. We are nothing more than failures." I slowly let go of my hold on Roger's collar to turn and look at Near. I could still not believe what was going on… Holy shit…

I had no idea how to reply. I just stood wide eyed, mouth agape staring at Near out of the corner of my eye. I shifted my gaze quickly back to Roger still in disbelief of what was happening, but then a stray thought returned to me… Who had won? Who was to succeed L? I had to know. I had to know, now.

I leaned on Roger's desk again and said with difficulty. "So, L, between Near and me, who did he…?" I couldn't finish. I was still caught up in processing what was going on.

"I'm afraid he hasn't chosen yet, Mello…" Roger answered sadly. "And now he's dead you see…" Roger paused for a moment. "Mello, Near… How about you two work together?"

I froze, was he seriously suggesting I work with my rival? It barely computed with my already freaked out mind setting… No fucking way in hell would I ever, ever under any circumstances work with that damn sheep. No way. No fucking way.

"Yes, agreed." Replied Near, casually as he restarted his blank puzzle once more.

…

"Impossible, Roger!" I replied narrowing my eyes. "You know Near and I don't get along. We've always been rivals."

There was a short silence. It seemed Near had almost completely departed from the conversation becoming, yet again, very involved in his blank puzzle.

"Listen, Roger… Near will be the one to succeed L…" I finally said, I was completely serious. "Unlike me, he'll do the job calmly as though he were solving a puzzle." I always came in second place to him. It was an undeniable truth. I had lost this time, but I would be the one to catch Kira… I knew it.

I clenched my fists angrily, I needed to break something, blow shit up… No, that wouldn't work now; I couldn't stay here any longer. I couldn't deal with this juvenile shit any fucking longer. I turned on my heel and stormed angrily to the door.

"Mello!" Roger called out.

I stopped. "Roger… Do whatever you want; I'll be 15 in no time after all…" It was a fact; in only a year and a half I would legally be able to leave Whammy's and pursue my own life. I would miss this place but I had to find my own way, and the time was now.

"I'm leaving from this institute, too!" I announced as I left slamming the door behind me. "I'll live my own way…" I murmured angrily before making the trek to Matt and I's room. Or rather, _Matt's Room_ as it seemed it would be now.

------

I pulled on my jacket and chucked all of my crap into a messenger bag realizing, I was leaving something behind… I couldn't tell Matt I was leaving; he would try to stop me. We would meet up again one day, I just knew it. It was still hard to let him go. I ripped a piece of paper from a stray notebook and jotted down a quick note to him.

Hopefully this would be enough… It took a lot not to cry at this moment. I shifted my thoughts back to my angry rampage and shoved those behind, for a later time. Dropping my keys on the bed by the note, I left the room and locked the door.

I leaned against the door, still summing up exactly what I was doing. Did I really want to do this? I shook the question from my head. I couldn't have second thoughts. This was what I was going to do, and damn right I was going to do it. I began walked down the corridor to the main room when he stopped me.

"Mells!" Matt ran up with his Game Boy. "I beat Bowser!" He exclaimed happily. Ugh… how could I do this? I would miss him so much… I looked down. God damn it… how do I break this to him??? "Eh?" He tilted his head as he stopped in front of me. "What's with the stuff, Mells?"

"I'm leaving, Matt." I didn't look at him when I answered; it was hard enough as it is. I hated myself for how I said it. So cold and unfeeling, I've never spoke to him so harshly. No even when I was pissed… He was my best friend and I loved him. I really did. But I had to go.

He starred at me shocked, as though it hadn't computed. He pulled his goggles up onto the top of his head. "What…?"

"I'm leaving." I repeated.

"Wha…? Mells, why…" He seemed at loss for words. I walked past him getting closer to the door but he grabbed my by the arm. "Mells!" He yelled shakily, he looked so distressed, so heart broken. I couldn't even face him now. I pulled away. "I'm sorry…" I murmured. "Goodbye, Matt." I rushed out the door in a sprint.

He ran out after me. "MELLS!" He couldn't keep up and stopped as I ran out the big gates and shut them behind me. I didn't look back. I didn't want my last memories of Matt to be that of him falling apart. I couldn't bear it, but it was too late to turn back now. I was past the point of now return. No backward glances, I headed out into the fresh winter breeze wishing there was rain to masquerade my tears.

**Yay! So we understand where we are starting from! That was the main point in this Prologue. Chapter 1 is where the good stuff starts happening. This is just our starting point. The story becomes much more interesting.**

**-Scar**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Not Letting Go

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to the point, and yeah the description doesn't make sense but I decided to start from the beginning, and so I did. Please be patient and continue reading… It'll be worth it, I'm telling you.**

**Matt POV**

I lost my balance and fell to my knees… He'd left and wouldn't even say why… Did Roger kick him out of Whammy's? It must be my fault… I got him into this mess by getting him into so much trouble. I sobbed heavily. I wiped my face on the sleeve of my black and white striped shirt and stood up onto buckling knees slipping my goggles back over my eyes. I wasn't gonna let him go like this, or at least not alone.

Dashing into Whammy's I slid and ran into our room and started to throw my shit together, I rushed to grab my vest and realized… oh crap… I walked over to the closet and slipped out a package. It was December 7th, six days before Mello's birthday. Why would he leave at a time like this? I carefully shoved it into the bag when I noticed a note on my bed. I unfolded the crumpled loose-leaf notebook paper to see Mells' handwriting scrawled out in a note.

Matt,

I'm leaving Whammy's and heading out on my own. Don't try to stop me, don't follow me, worry about me or miss me too much. I'll be fine. L is dead and Near is his successor. I'm going to do whatever it takes to be number one, and this is the first step. I'm sorry to have to have broken it to you this way… but this is what I've got to do. I hope we'll meet again some day. But for now… Goodbye, Matt. I love you and I always will.

-Mello

P.S.: I left your Christmas present under the bed, just because I'm leaving is no reason for you not to get it.

I stood there unsure what to make of it. L was dead, Mello was gone, Near is the new L… This was all too much for me to take I had a headache just thinking about it. My eyes started to well up again.

"Ugh… Pull yourself together, Matt. Don't be such a pussy." I told myself. I was already crying far too much. This wasn't normal. I had to find Mello I could deal with the rest of this crap later. I folded up the note and shoved it in my jeans' pocket, bending down to look under the bed, sure enough a red and green wrapped box sat beneath. I slipped it out and unwrapped it hastily. I had to get moving…

I smiled as the wrapping revealed a white DS. I had been complaining about wanting one for months, as of the fact I had already beaten almost all on my games. With he'd slipped in Assassin's Creed. Sweet. I chucked it in my bag, no time to get side tracked. I checked for everything then ran out the door as well.

I climbed the stone wall that separated Whammy's from the rest of Winchester. Sitting atop it I looked back at Whammy's. I would miss that place… All the good times… Wreaking havoc, blowing up random crap in the courtyard, pranking Near, leaving flaming bags of shit in front of Roger's door… ah. How I would miss them, but days there wouldn't be the same without Mello.

I jumped down from the wall and landed clumsily with a thud. I could still see Mello in the distance to my surprise. I took off on a sprint after him. It took me several minutes to get even a little close to him; surprisingly, he hadn't noticed my following yet. I stopped about 30 feet behind him to catch my breath; I wasn't really used to this kinda running. The only times I did this was when Mells and I were escaping a bomb about to detonate.

Panting I ran after him, getting closer and closer… I yelled. "Mells!" He stopped and turned to look behind seeming confused. He froze and stared at me.

Finally I caught up to him and nearly collapsed on the ground… "Mells… I…" I couldn't continue between pants.

"Matt! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed in a cross between confusion, anger, joy, and sadness. Fuck, he was bipolar… he changed his mind way too much, yeesh. I pulled myself together and stood up again, hanging my goggles around my neck.

"Did you really think you could leave me behind like that?" I smirked. "There's not a freezing day in hell I'd not worry about you by the way." He smiled a little at that.

"You got the note then…?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the present, Mells. I love it."

"That's not the point, Matt, you can't…" He started. I glomped him before he could continue. He squirmed a little in surprise but then gave me a cross between a smirk and a look of distress.

"Like you have a choice in the matter." I whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to let you go." I squeezed him tighter to emphasize it. How'd he ever deduce the possibility that he could escape without me? Did he forget who I was?

"Well, ironic enough, you're going to have to if you wanna come with." He countered. "'Cause I'm not going back, if that's why you are hear. Though judging by your bags, you're not." He decided.

"How very right you are." I let go and slipped off of him. Mello was never one to prefer public displays of affection, but like I cared. He had it coming. He perturbed-ly brushed the wrinkles out of his black shirt and adjusted his jacket. I laughed a little and he cracked a slight smile.

"Do you even have any idea what your- or rather we're going to do now?" I asked, flicking open my lighter and lighting a cigarette.

"Fuck! I didn't think of that!"

Face-palm.

**The ending is kinda funny but that's the end of le prologue-ing. We're getting to the stuff in the summary in the near future. Heh, heh… 'Near' future. XD Anyway, yeah. When I said story, I meant full story. But I'll try to speed it up if I can.**

**-Scar**


	3. Chapter 1 Remnants

**Scars: Sorry it took so long.  
Marks: It takes a lot of time and effort with this story…  
Both: It makes us sad…**

Mello and Matt Save the World  
Chapter 1: Remnants

5 Years Later

---

We all knew it to be true. No matter how you are too look at it, it was…

_Analytically minded…_

…_Emotionlessly as if it were a puzzle_

_To let your emotions take over…_

…_To look at it as your job as an accomplice._

In the end it was meaningless, wasn't it…?

The moment L, the great- no the _greatest_—detective, was taken from us by Kira, by Light Yagami… everything was over. The world was lost to his crooked perception of _justice_; all attempts afterward, every last effort… were without exaggeration futile.

Matt and I being the first taken out of the picture. Matt's life stolen from him by my fault, the miscalculation of our plan to kidnap Takada… My life nearly being taken as well in the fire at the rendezvous point, that Old Catholic church…

Sending him out as distraction, the only way for us to succeed… He was confident he would make it, denying the need for all the precautions, I should've insisted more because as much as I wished to believe him, I knew he was wrong, I knew I should have sent someone else to do it… It's my fault in the end, not his.

The result nearly getting me killed as well, but in the end, Matt's sacrifice seemed to have won us Takada's end, not very productive but one upside, still not enough to call this a 'success'. Only days later did I realize that Kira had planned it all along as Takada was no longer of his use.

As I am still haunted by undying grief, I know I should have died too.

To this day I almost wish I had.

Only the next day Near and the rest of the SPK were captured, their fate still unknown to the public…

In the end…

…Kira had won.

His kingdom quickly, easily established as the weak, fearful masses were too afraid resist. The US President, the leader of the world's biggest superpower had before hand given into Kira's "Justice". There was no one that could stop him as he soon became the tyrannous god of his 'New World'… Just as he had planned all along.

During this time the only way to live, to survive… was to give into his power, to live in fear and watch your every step as he had people so terrified, neighbors were turning in their neighbors would turn you in.

Friends… family… You could trust no one. The slight suspicion that you wish to defy him, cause trouble in any way… You would be next, regardless of misunderstanding.

His 'divine powers', the iron fist of a so-called 'god', unleashing just punishment to those who rebel against and resist him, putting the world into a desperate, pathetic state of terror.

Although some still resist him, denying his creed. They lie low below the floor boards, hidden in the walls, crawling in the sewers… like rats, skillfully hidden. They have no chance of eliminating them all, there are too many. But as they are separate, being picked off one by one… We'll never have a full on revolution as things are, but before we give up… before all is lost…

We aren't going down without a fight.

---

Winchester, England  
December 7th, 2015

The old roads of Winchester, England, once of nostalgic value; scorched, empty, it's remnants like that of most nowadays; scared and broken. The old institution that used to be Whammy's, a busy orphanage, primping and preparing the orphans so that one day the most brilliant, gifted child may succeed the current L, their hero… A place that once held my fondest memories… it was now in ruins.

The place now boarded up, chain link fences, the whole bit. Separating it from the public, guarded to keep away trespassers as it was the obvious place where those of Kira's defiance would gather... but what of its original residents?

They were slaughtered, every last innocent child, Kira's forces were maliciously sent to the orphanage to exterminate them. The orphans were given two choices: Join Kira and give up their loyalty to their beloved L or die. Most stayed true to their hero, that majority executed by mass firing squad, **broadcasted on live TV**. It was sickening…

I dropped my cigarette onto the sidewalk stomping it into the age old concrete as I still gazed in remorse at the old building. I shook my head; even those who gave into Kira were murdered as they too, were 'potential threats'. They may have been geniuses but they were _just kids_ in the end. What kind of justice is that?

I sighed, my breath mingled fog-like in the brisk, freezing winter air. This was the reason I had left, the world wasn't worth greeting everyday. After that night, there was no point in bothering, Mells was dead, the rendezvous point burnt to a crisp. Not a chance he would've survived that.

I owe my life to him, if it weren't for him forcing me into a bullet proof vest, the fifty or so times I was shot would've killed me, not that I didn't feel anything, it knocked me out, that's for sure drawing minimum blood. After limping away from the remains of my car, I soon saw on TV, the reporter reporting Takada's death… the truck on fire that was to transport her…

I went into a full depression, nothing mattered anymore. It was not easy. It's not easy for anyone who loses a loved one. We had grown up together; he was the only family I'd ever had.

Living underground for so long, I hadn't realized that this was what the world had come to. Hell, I didn't want to know. But here it is.

"Eep! I'm sorry!" A young girl about sixteen with short blue streaked 'pixie' cut collided with me, stumbling and running across the street. I caught myself on the fence, pulling myself back up again. The girl kept running, I them noticed to where… An old gothic style cathedral, it's stain glass windows shattered for the most part, it's doors chained shut, she ducked through the huge bust obviously shot into the door then kicked through, easy entrance method, but why so small?

They were hiding something, I smirked. Lighting a new Virginia Slim, I lifted it to my lips, lighting it. Breathing it in I removed it to exhale and started across the street casually.

And I was gonna find out just what it was.

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
Both: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 2 Hope

**It's been long awaited, huh? I'm sorry for the wait. But it's good to see you guys really wanted it. ^.^ ~Noxx~**

**Mello and Matt Save the World  
Chapter 2: Hope  
Matt POV**

Standing before the cathedral I stared up at its towering structure… The gargoyles the topped it were menacing, the statues of the saints and arch angels threatening as well… I had never been a religious man. Not an atheist but wasn't really raised on anything as far as religion goes… Mello was religious, wore a crucifix he spoke much of god and angels… fascinating stories but were few and far between. He would always ask me why I wanted to know so bad… Only now I really wish I had urged him to keep going.

I ducked through the hole in the wooden doors and wandered inside… The tapestries on the walls and artwork was above anything I had ever seen, the ceiling a lavish work of art, like several paintings in its own. The windows sharing the same figures and the carving of the cathedral, the arch angels were ruthless stabbing saints… burning others. None of it really made sense other than it being _symbolism_ for something greater he did not yet understand.

What was sad though… the windows were boarded shut as well as the doors, closed off from the world, almost all religions were shunned. Only church of Kira was accepted. If you were not, you would die. Luckily, I legally did not exist… Or I too would have to visit their chapels and praise our "almighty lord". That Light kid must've had even more of inferiority complex then Mells to decide to have himself called that. No, no… Mells would wanna be called "almighty overlord". That'd be more his style. But either way… It was sick and twisted. People had there own rights to do whatever it was they wanted…

But it wasn't worth it to express our god given rights anymore as we'd end up in one of the concentration camps… I'm starting to wonder whether or not Kira was planning his rein after Hitler's… You know… Are they gonna start doing freaky experiments, too? Probably have already started.

Stepping over pieces of painted glass I followed the girl's muddy foot prints to the confession room… I had honestly never been in one before. Hell, I don't think I can recall ever being in a church before. Opening the slightly smaller than human door I stepped inside and sat down… What was this made for? Ommpa-loompas? Only seconds later had I noticed that behind where the priest or whatever clergy guy that belonged there was an entrance to a stair case… at the bottom was a light flashing a little like that of a TV. I peered at the wall between me and that room curiously before pressing on it gently, I felt it move open slowly, swinging into the little clergy person room part thing… Ugh. Whatever that things is.

The chair was missing so it opened farther then t should of… though I doubt it was meant to… Stepping inside I slowly began to make my way down stairs where I was greeted by a familiar scene that I never thought I'd ever see again… Something, someone I'd missed… Someone I thought to be dead till now…

It was like a dream only clearer and a fresh site that reminded me of the cobweb covered memories that even as I had savored and loved had become old, bland… stale… It was Mello. In the flesh. Lounging in a parlour chair, legs spread like he was about to get laid, same old Hershey's chocolate in hand… Same leather clothes. Same glare. Same scars. Same Mello.

…My Mello.

He was watching TV, transfixed on the latest episode of Kira's Kingdom, his expression grim and when I began to watch… I could see why. The SPK that had been caught only a short while ago was on stage, they were being ruffed up as another man talked… I couldn't quite hear what it was, the volume was low and I couldn't make out the subtitles… I swear, my eyesight was getting worse and worse…

It was only after Mello shook his head with annoyance that he flicked off the TV and stood abruptly mumbling curses… Back in the day seeing Near get beat up wouldn't have bothered either of us… But to see him so beaten, crying and desperate was just sick. We couldn't ever go that far and to see that happen was just as sad.

He turned his head towards the door and stood wide eyed staring at me… I just kinda stared back with a nervous smile that probably read "Please don't shoot me!" Or at least that's hat I meant for it to say.

"Matt… Is that you?"

"Hey Mells." In seconds I was embraced, held close… It wasn't just friendship or camaraderie. We were brothers. And this was love and rejoice. "It's been a while…" I was choking on my words, tearing up even… Nothing had really changed about that kid who burst into tears when he left… And nothing really changed about the kid who ran after him abandoning as he knew for a world with him. We were reunited. At long last… And wow, did it feel so good.


End file.
